The Legend Of Relyt: New Life, New Rise/Chapter 4. Bully
Teacher-"Class, we have a new student." Malon walks in. Everyone turns to see Malon. When we saw her, she was wearing a dress. Right now she was wearing a tight skirt and with tight shirt. Heavens she was wearing a bra. Ark-"Who in the hell are you sexy?" Malon-"Awww, thankyou." Teacher-"Erhmm, this beautiful young girl is Malon." Malon winks at me. My face turns red, so I look away. Ilia looks at her then me. Me-'Oh crap. I forgot to tell Malon I have a girlfriend. Ohhh, Ilia is gonna be furious when she finds out that Malon kissed me and is living with me. Lunch, I will tell her then.' Teacher-"Malon you can sittttt......right there. Next to Relyt and Ark. Class excuse me. I must remember that I don't find children sexy." Me and Darvus-"...............Ummm, EWWW!!!!!!!!" Me-"Ark, I need you to keep Malon away from here." Ark-"No prob." Ark is one of my friends I spend my time with. We go out and beat monsters or go terrorize girls. We're the town punks. Ilia-"What was that about? That girl winked at you?" Me-"Ummm, she is my new room mate. And she hasn't got to meet you. She just moved in late last night and I was to tired, so we couldn't really get to know each other." Ilia-"Okay, well let me meet her." We walk over to her and Ark. Me-"Hey Ark." Ark-"She told me about herself movin in and that thing that happened." Ilia-"What thing?" Me-"When I was helping her move in, Veil was searching through her bag and, he pulled out a pair of her panties and ate them." Ilia-"......Well that does sound like something Veil would do. And that sounds kind of funny." Me-"Malon, you already know me. And you just met Ark. Well, this is my girlfriend, Ilia. Ilia, this is my room mate, Malon." Malon-"You have a girlfriend? Oops, sorry. Hi my name is Malon." Ilia-"Yeah, well hello." The two get to know each other. A shadow cast over me. Suddenly I am being picked up. Dookou-"Relyt, move. I wanna play with this girl ya waste of meat." It was Dookou, the class bully. Me-"How about I kick your ass?" He tosses me across the class. Dookou-"Your in no position to make threats." Ark-"But I am." Ark kicks the crap out of him. Dookou-"Wow, that almost hurt." Dookou punches Ark in the stomach. Dookou-"Well now. To sexy cute girls. One for each arm." Ilia-"Back off you pig." I look up as he is puts his hand on Malon's stomach and raises it to her breast. Me-"Get your hands off HER!!!! TSUNAMI BOMB!!!!!!!" A spiraling water-dart smacks Dookou into the wall. He shatters through and hits a tree. Me-"Ilia, Malon, where did he touch you." Ilia-"He touched me down there and up here. And did the same to Malon." My eyes spark red again. Me-"He'll pay!" I walk out to him. Darvus-"Where is Relyt?" Ilia-"He is gonna kick Dookou's ass." Darvus-"Oh no." Ark-"HOORAH!!!" Darvus and Ark leave to Relyt. Ilia-"I can make Relyt do anything I want him to do." Malon-"What? You're using him?" Ilia-"Yep. Thanks to me, he killed Ganondorf. I never was hurt or in pain. My clothes weren't even that ripped. I ripped them. Ohh, it is so fun using boys. I wonder why Saria hasn't used Argorok? Oh well, any way, if you tell him, I will personally kill you." Malon-*Gulp*"O-o-o-okay. But he will find out eventually." Ilia-"What ever." The two leave to go see what is happening. Dookou throws a punch at me. I dodge it and thrust my fist into his gut. Blood spits out and he falls down. The teacher comes back and notices we are all outside. 10 minutes later Nayru is yapping at me about what I did. I get tired and use Farore's Wind. I am at home with Malon. We sit down and talk about stuff. Though she keeps bringing up what happened yesterday up. In a forest. Dookou-"Man, I need to get strong enough to kill Relyt." ???-"I can provide that power." A voice speaks to Dookou. Then a figure appears in the form of a floating mask. Dookou-"You? You're just a mask." ???-"Don't judge by looks. I can provide power. Do you want it?' Dookou-"Sure" The mask glows. Then a mark appears above Dookou's head. He turns into a Lizalfos in armor with a ball and chain. Dookou-"Call me Dark Hammer. Thank you. May I ask who you are?" ???-"Curious to know my minion? Well I am.....you will learn soon enough. Relyt V.S Dark Hammer Me-"Malon, could you hand me tape?" Malon-"Yeah, here ya go. Hey, Relyt, so, how do you feel about Ilia?" Me-"Eh? Well, I am in love with her." Malon-"Are you for sure she feels the same way about you?" Me-"Well, I never asked, but I am positive she does." Malon-"Oh, well....she told me something earlier today." Me-"Oh really, what?" Malon-"Well, umm, she said that she-" Ark burst through the door. Ark-"Relyt, come on. It's Dookou. He's back in some armor with a ball and chain. Hurry, he is terrorizing everyone." Me-"Okay, Malon, lets go." Malon and I take off with Ark to go find Dookou. We find him tryin to hit Linket and the blonde girl. Me-"Dookou, stop." Dark Hammer-"I am no longer Dookou, I am now Dark Hammer. Relyt, fill my power!!!" He runs at me. I Manage to evade him along with Ark. Malon slid to the other side. He started spinning his ball and chain around and around. I pull out the Four Sword and run at him. I split into four as soon as he tries to strike. We are all smacked away, my copies vanish. I then make another set. Me-"I have been tryin to get this to work. I almost have it down. Here we go!! Four Squads!!!" My clones and I each split into four more copies. We rush at him slashing his armor over and over again. Each one that hits him is smacked back. Now I am left alone. My magic is run dry. He attempts to hit me with the ball, Malon runs and takes the hit. Me-"MALON!!!!" Dark Hammer-"Hahahahahaha!!!! Two down." He walks on away. I get up and limp to her. Me-"Malon? Malon?" Blood starts coming from her head. The blonde girl runs to my side. ???-"Here, let me help." She places her hands over her and and a aura surrounds us. ???-"Okay, she will be fine. Linket and I will take her to the castle and nurse her back to health. Go defeat the dark hammer." Me-"Okay, thank you. Wait, who the hell are you?" ???-"There is no time to get to know each other, hurry!!" I get up and run after Dark Hammer.